why is this happening so fast?
by madnessthecat
Summary: "why do you not finish me of?"lancelot asked sonic knew all to well. i sucks at this anywho...LANCERLOTxSONIC WILL BE FINISHED! CHAP 2 IS UP CHAP 3 IS COMING if it says shadow i ment lancerlot sorry for the confusion
1. Chapter 1

too cold but so warm

"why do you not finish me of?"lancelot asked sonic knew all to well.

"because um..."sonic trialed off

"whats the point im useless i should just end my life already"lancelot sighed

"no...listen"sonic sighed

"just because you lost to like one thing dosent mean you could end you life..theres people out there that care about you!"sonic said his hands on his hips

"care for me HA! dont make me laugh"lancelot snarled sonic kneeled down infront of lancelot

"yes theres people who care and love you"sonic said his eyes so soft but lovingly

"like who! who would love a monster like me"lancelot growled angry at the blue hedgie infront of him

"well lets see you fellow knights um some other people...um"sonic said thinking alittle to hard

"whats the point you know as well as me that i will never be loved"lancerlot said standing

"lancelot thats not true!"sonic protested

"oh and how come"he snarled bringing his face alittle closer to sonics

"b because...i love you"sonic said staring lovingly at lancerlot who seemed so surprised and shocked

"w what?"lancerlot said calming down imediatly

"i love you lancelot like i said your always gonna be loved by someone"sonic blushed looking away

"knave!"lancelot yelled making poor sonic jump before he felt arms around his waist and held him there

"your must be a fool to love me"lancerlot said taking off his helmet and it sliped from his hand and onto the forest floor.

"well then yeah im a fool"sonic laughted.

"your really something else"lancerlot said leaning in till his lips where pressed firmly against sonics who seemed to give in real fast. sonic seemed to melt into the kiss he injoyed it that much it felt so right he never wanted the kiss to end but sadly it did.

"knave"lancerlot said pulling away before getting down on one knew and held both of sonics hand

"bare my children"lancerlot said sonic stared at him surprised

"w what"sonic said his face turn so red he thought he was knuckles

"i want you to mother my children!"lancerlot said

"b but how im a boy!"i said blushing even harder

"we'll find away!"lancerlot said desprite

"o ok"sonic said nodding lancerlot stode and kissed sonic passionetly loving how he felt in his arms lancerlot coudent get his mind off the hedgehog was he his soulmate? or are they lovers yet to be together? he dident care he just wanted to always be with sonic

TO BE COUNTIUED! (i dident even spell that right..) T.T


	2. Chapter 2

FANFIC

i stared at his firey red eyes as if it was staring into my soul i dident really undertstand what he ment by wanting to have children it is possible but im not sure if i can really handle all of that

~lemon~ be warned

"o oh sonic~"shadow moaned in my ear pushing deeply into in i held back a scream and grabbed for the grass that was around us (there in the forest :D)

"l lancerlot w wait i i cant!-"he was already thrusting into me so deeply i couldent help but moan

"no im not waiting!"he growled i shook with pleasure till he hit that special spot in me that made me throw my head back and moan so loud

"y yes!"i cried out as he countiued to hit that spot dead on

"im coming my king!"lancerlot roared i just laid there moaning till we came

(sorry its short it was very akward writing that)

i woke up with one hell of a headach i felt like i had elephants dancing in me

"my love your awake"i herd before i turned over and saw that lancerlot was laying next to me i blushed

"u um did we do what i think we did?"i asked he gave a small smile

"if you mean by making love then yes"he answered houlding me tightly i now looked around our surroundings we werent in the forest anymore but we where in a field of flowers and the sun was starting to set

"wait! the suns setting!"i said sitting up fast but i regretted it when i felt a pain shot right up me and fell back with a groan

"my love everything is fine while you where resting i went off ahead and completed our mission i only wish for you to rest now"he said houlding me again

"o ok"i said before the darkness took us

i yawned sitting up the pain wasent as bad as it was yesterday and besides i only woke up when i smelt food

"lancerlot?"i said walking over to him he started a fire and currently was frying something in a pan

"my love i know your probly starving about now"he said with a small smile i grinned

"yeah im starving like crazy!"i said sitting down while he hnded me a bowl that contained eggs and i think bacon medivel times are so pradictable

"this is so good!"i said stuffing my face into the food lancerlot just stared at me with affectionate eyes and a small smile

"keep eating like that ill start to think your a horse"he said i blinked before blushing in embarresement

"sorry i was really hungry!"i said putting the bowl down

"oh yeah thats what i remebered"lancerlot said i tilted my head alittle

"what?"i asked

"you havent givinn me my goodnight kiss"he smirked evily my ears went flat

"u um really? i think i did"i lied he moved closer to me before grabing my chin staring into my eyes

"i dont think so"he purrd before leaning in

DONT WORRY ILL MAKE SURE I FINISH IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT! :DDD


End file.
